Madness
by Lady Murder
Summary: Sempre na sombra mais escura de sua mente. #Projeto Royal Blood da sessão SB do 6V.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. J. K. Rowling é muito mais foda.

**Aviso: **Resposta ao projeto Royal Blood, da sessão S/B do 6v. Temas: batom e obsessão.

**-x-**

**Insanamente para Swiit Dawn**

**-x-**

**Madness**

_Correu até o jardim nada bonito de sua casa e tudo estava como sempre. Nada de sombras. Nada de sussurros. Nada de marcas. Somente o sol começando a fazê-lo sua; a grama e flores há muito não cuidadas. Só o mesmo jardim de tantos anos. Só isso._

_No que ele estava pensando, afinal?_

--

As gotas de água ainda escorriam pelo corpo, mesmo envolto na macia toalha. Os cabelos molhados criavam poças por onde ele andava, com várias gotas pingando das grossas mechas. Sirius passou a toalha menor na cabeça, fazendo respigar água mais ainda, mas ele nem prestava atenção. Estava longe. Não fazia muito tempo desde que fugira de Azkaban e dos dementadores com a ajuda de seu afilhado. Não queria, mas acabou encontrando refúgio ali, naquela casa maldita que há tantos anos abandonara. Simplesmente não conseguia chamar aquele lugar de sua casa. No momento, era só sua fuga.

Encaminhou-se para seu antigo quarto, que estava praticamente do mesmo jeito que deixara – só um pouco mais imundo. Atrás de si, Monstro passou resmungando e Sirius não conseguiu evitar as lembranças de quando ainda morava ali. Virou-se para gritar com ele, mas, do quarto, um vento frio passou, fazendo-o esquecer-se do criado. Fechou a janela, mas a sensação fria ainda estava ali.

Suspirou e foi atrás da roupa que deixara abarrotada em cima da cama velha. Pegou a camisa branca e estava prestes a enfiá-la de qualquer jeito sobre o corpo, mas notou algo no ombro da mesma. Franziu o cenho ao notar que era uma marca vermelha. Aproximou. E, ao invés de sangue, como havia pensado, pareceu-lhe a forma de uma boca. A marca de um batom. Sem saber por que, estremeceu.

_Era só o começo._

--

Fechou os olhos e em sua cabeça ecoaram os risos que escutara tantas vezes em Azkaban. A única pessoa que ainda ria maldosamente ali, mesmo estando atrás de uma cela. Sua amada _priminha_. Sirius, desde pequeno, já sabia que ela era louca, mas naquela prisão só teve certeza. Ela gritava aos quatro ventos o que quer que fosse. Não se importava se os prisioneiros, que ainda tinham alguma alma, gritavam para que ela se calasse. Ria, ria, ria. Falava de Voldemort. Insultava Sirius. E dizia que ia fugir, enquanto ele definhava ali.

Estranhamente, não se sentia feliz por ter sido o contrário.

A voz de Bellatrix era um fio de lembranças que deixava a mente de Sirius em alerta naquele lugar deplorável. Talvez ele até tivesse que agradecê-la por ter conseguido fugir, mesmo em quase estado de loucura.

Levantou-se e andou pela casa vazia.

- _Pensando em mim, Sirius?_ – O sussurro sarcástico chegou aos seus ouvidos antes que ele conseguisse assimilar o vento que acabara de envolvê-lo – mesmo com as janelas fechadas.

Virou-se, espantado, pensando em como não queria ter reconhecido a voz de sua amada _priminha_.

--

Sirius tentou se concentrar na carta que recebera do afilhado. Ou até mesmo nos doces que Remus o enviara. Ou então na recente visita de Dumblendore. Mas a camisa branca em suas mãos roubava-lhe toda sua atenção. A marca antiga de batom sumira e uma nova agora estava na clavícula. Mas não havia ninguém ali além dele e Monstro – e Sirius tinha certeza de que o último não usava batom, muito menos... Vermelho.

Não é?

Deixou os dedos percorrerem a boca ali marcada e ele pensou que a reconhecia. Mas balançou a cabeça. _Querer_ reconhecer é diferente de reconhecer de verdade. Encarou os dedos e percebeu que estavam um pouco manchados do batom forte. Estava... _Fresco_.

Largou a camisa no chão e caminhou apressado para fora do quarto. _Alguém aí?_ Quis perguntar. Mas tinha medo de obter respostas. Bufando, foi até onde Bicuço estava.

_Talvez ele só estivesse sozinho demais._

--

Encarava o teto relendo mais uma vez a carta de Harry, para ter algo para fazer, para ter algo com que se ocupar. Algo que não o fizesse _pensar_. Estava começando a duvidar de sua própria mente e tentava fazer piadas para si mesmo, visando recuperar o seu bom humor. Mas naquela casa, com aquelas lembranças e com aquele estranho vento que parecia persegui-lo, a última coisa que conseguiria era sorrir. Bufou. Não podia estar tão desesperado, podia?

Levantou-se e foi até a janela do quarto, só notando naquele momento que estava de noite, onde se podia ver jardim dos fundos. Riu amargamente. Continuava podre. Sua mãe, que agora gritava do quadro, nunca fora boa com flores. Nem com nada que precisasse de carinho, afinal.

Curvou-se e encostou o queixo no parapeito, franzindo o cenho. Tinha... Tinha alguém ali? Pareceu-lhe uma mulher e seu vestido balançava com o vento. Por um momento, pensou se não tinha sido descoberto, mas a mulher continuava parada, sem fazer nada. Sirius estreitou seus olhos, tentando ver seu rosto, mas estava escuro demais.

Respirou fundo e desceu.

Abriu a porta dos fundos e seu cabelo balançou com o vento. A mulher ainda estava lá, no mesmo canto. Notara que seus cabelos eram longos e que também esvoaçavam. Abriu a boca, pensando em chamá-la, mas a voz simplesmente morreu em sua garganta. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando notou que ela agora andava até ele e, sem saber por que, fechou os olhos e esperou.

O toque em sua bochecha era extremamente frio, mas as mãos eram macias. Uma onda de nostalgia o invadiu. Sentiu as mãos irem para sua nuca, até suas costas. A mulher o abraçava. E, em todo canto que a pele descoberta dela tocava a dele, parecia queimar.

- _Pensando em mim, Sirius? _– Ouviu-a sussurrar e abriu os olhos arregalados. Mas ela já não estava ali.

Com os dentes batendo de frio, ele correu para o quarto.

--

- Boa tarde, senhor Sirius. – Monstro cumprimentou, para logo depois murmurar, mais baixo: - Mmmf, aparece de repente e agora fica gritando coisas de noite, mmmf, ainda ousa falar no nome da grande senhorita Bellatrix, mmmf.

- Cale a boca. – Murmurou Sirius, cansado.

Mal dormira de noite. Na verdade, só quando o sol despontara é que realmente conseguira cair no sono e acordara há pouco. As lembranças do dia anterior faziam sua cabeça latejar. O que havia acontecido, afinal? Quem era aquela... Aquela mulher? Cogitou estar finalmente louco, mas havia sido tão... _Real._ Não queria pensar mais naquilo, mas antes de fechar os olhos notara algo extremamente vermelho em seu rosto. Em sua boca. _Batom._

Jogou o travesseiro longe, tentando não formar o pensamento sobre quem simplesmente_ adorava_ usar batom vermelho. E de quem tinha cabelos longos e vestidos esvoaçantes. E de quem tinha aquele cheiro. Aquela pele fria. Aquela maldita voz.

_Mas ela estava presa em Azkaban._ Dizia para si mesmo. Estava presa para sumir de sua mente, de seu corpo, de qualquer canto onde pudesse importuná-lo. Sirius não queria pensar em Bellatrix. E não iria.

_Não iria._

--

Afundou a cabeça nos joelhos e as mãos – as unhas – perderam-se nos cabelos negros. Sirius ofegava. No chão, no outro canto do quarto – bem longe dele, a camisa branca estava jogada. _Rasgada_. E se alguém a analisasse bem ainda veria a marca do batom, agora na gola. As outras marcas? Nem sinal.

O Black tremia. Na blusa, era claro que o beijo subia. E ele só não... Entendia. Mas não tinha vontade de rir, como fazia com qualquer coisa que não compreendia. Pelo contrário, ele só queria gritar. E gritar. E gritar. Como nunca fizera em Azkaban, nem em seus momentos de maior loucura. Como ela fazia sempre, até mesmo lúcida.

Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, estava fazendo Sirius definhar aos poucos. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho. Nunca se sentira tão não _ele_. Nunca se sentira tão... Insano. E ele simplesmente odiava aquilo.

Correu até o jardim nada bonito da casa e tudo estava como sempre esteve. Nada de sombras. Nada de sussurros. Nada de marcas. Somente o sol começando a fazê-lo suar, a grama e flores há muito não cuidadas. Só o mesmo jardim de tantos anos. Só isso.

No que ele estava pensando, afinal?!

--

Jogou a pouca tralha que tinha consigo na bolsa esfarrapada que encontrara. A camisa branca estava esquecida no canto do quarto. Bicuço já estava no jardim do fundo, esperando-o para irem. Monstro andava pela casa resmungando um 'finalmente!'. Ia sair dali. _Precisava _sair dali. Harry estava com problema, ia ajudá-lo.

Ia _se_ ajudar.

Não agüentava mais estar preso ali e tudo o que precisava era de um bom ar fresco, uma boa batalha e _pessoas_. Finalmente sentiria que era um Black livre. E toda essa loucura que o estava assolando sumiria. Todas as lembranças seriam destruídas. E Sirius voltaria a ser Sirius. Sirius que odiava Bellatrix. Sirius que não enlouquecia por perceber que, finalmente, estava longe dela. Ele queria gritar. E, sinceramente, não sabia se era de felicidade ou de dor.

Andou até a porta dos fundos, antes que tivesse um ataque de vez. E no instante em que sua mão tocou a maçaneta, outra mão tocou seu ombro. Era fria. Ofegou.

- _Pensando em mim, Sirius? _

Não queria se virar, não queria. Mas a voz era... Era tão convidativa. Parecia perfurar seu íntimo e remexê-lo ao ponto de fazê-lo obedecer a uma ordem que nem existia.

_Loucura_, foi o que pensou quando se virou e encarou o olhar profundo tão conhecido. _Bellatrix_. E suas olheiras profundas que sempre pareceram pertencer à mulher. E seus cabelos desgrenhados, como da última vez que a vira, mas que deviam estar piores em Azkaban. E sua boca. Desenhada, fria, sarcástica. _Vermelha._ O batom estava vivo, fresco. Sirius sentiu isso na pele quando ela roçou-os nos lábios – agora pálidos – do Black. Marcara-o. O final daquela louca subida que começou em sua camisa.

Bellatrix riu. Era uma risada gélida.

- Vai embora, priminho? – O vestido preto, longo e rasgado ondulou quando ela se afastou.

- Para bem longe. – E talvez não pareceu tão firme quanto queria.

- Fugindo de mim?

- Fugindo daqui.

Ela sorriu. E ainda era o mesmo sorriso frio e sarcástico.

- Pensei que fosse mais resistente.

- Eu também.

- Sucumbiu tão fácil a mim... – Ela meneou a cabeça, deixando a ponta dos dedos percorrem o rosto do homem. Sirius segurou seu pulso e o apertou. Era frio, mas sua pele queimava. – O quê? Acha que pode me machucar?

- Vá embora.

- Eu já fui. Há muitos anos.

- Vá embora agora.

- Você não entende, Sirius? Estou em sua mente. – Deu de ombros. – Não tem como você se livrar de mim agora. Não importa para onde corra, eu estarei lá. Esperando-o. Sempre na sombra mais escura de sua mente. – Aproximou-se, desvencilhando com facilidade o pulso do aperto e o abraçando. Encostou os lábios na orelha de Sirius. – Sou sua loucura, _priminho_.

E beijou-o. E ele retribuiu o beijo com fervor. E era tudo tão frio. E aquela língua queimava cada canto que encostava. E as mãos passavam apressadas pelos corpos. Quente e frio. Quente frio. Sirius abriu os olhos por um instante e viu vermelho. Voltou a fechá-los. Os corpos imprensavam-se. Apressados. Voluptuosos. Ansiosos. Cheios de necessidades reprimidas e antigas. E sussurros. E sombras. E marcas. E tudo.

Nada.

Sirius abriu os olhos. E não havia nada. Ele. Monstro resmungando em algum canto da casa. Bicuço o esperando lá fora. E nada. Tremia – de frio? –. Ofegava. Encostou-se na porta dos fundos. Piscou. E em um momento de loucura intensa, pareceu ver um batom borrado desaparecer no ar. Tocou seus próprios lábios e podia sentir a marca neles. Esfregou com força o braço nos lábios e esperava ver o vermelho do batom nele.

E viu.

Inúmeras marcas de batom por seu braço. Sua camisa. Seu rosto. Seu corpo. Marcado.

- _Pensando em mim, Sirius?_

E antes que a voz voltasse a ecoar, abriu a porta e saiu. Para embora dali.

--

Os cabelos negros não brilhavam mais. As olheiras estavam mais profundas. O vestido agora era um macacão de prisão igualmente rasgado. Desgrenhada. Bellatrix recostou-se na parede de pedra e sorriu. Mas, dessa vez – e só dessa vez -, não era um sorriso sarcástico. Parecia triste. Passou a mão pelos lábios e imaginou-se borrando o batom vermelho que sempre usara, mas que já não estava ali.

- Pensando em mim, Sirius? – Sussurrou, antes de começar a rir.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Sim, eu também estou com um 'WTF?' na cabeça. Não me perguntem. Mas a Swiit tinha me incentivado a fazer algo do mesmo jeito de Ilusório (GaaNaru gaténha). Só que ficou um pouco... Hã, insana demais. Sei lá. Enfim, chuchu, é pra você. Porque você é linda e me deu a idéia. Espero que tenha gostado. Sim, o nome é loucura em inglês. Crucifiquem-me.

Aliás, o tema era para ser só batom, mas descobri que tinha que ser dois, então ficou um 'obsessão' implícito.

Obrigada minha linda Hee-chan por sempre ser gatz e me betar.

Beijos, liguem-me.

**Reviews?**

**N/Hiei:** Fanfic maravilhoso, como sempre. Reescreve o último livro de HP pra mim? D8


End file.
